


Опасное лето

by Wolfi (Humming_wolf)



Series: Сны Вероны [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Surreal, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humming_wolf/pseuds/Wolfi
Summary: Он всё ещё там. Если вы присмотритесь хорошенько, то тоже увидите его.
Series: Сны Вероны [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875616
Kudos: 1





	Опасное лето

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: **Estimada**

Короткие жаркие летние ночи. Они стекают у Ромео по плечам, как патока. Сладко и медленно, приторно до тонкого звона в голове. Но до рассвета лишь миг, и он не успевает увязнуть. Днём, как ветер, налетают друзья и тяжесть из головы и сердца уносит на реку, кислое вино забивает сладость, а Розалина, жгущая пальцы льдом, выбивает память о жаре.  
Но ночь приходит каждую ночь. Ромео запрокидывается головой в вязкую сладость, в тёмное изнеможение, и кто-то тисками сдавливает рёбра и виски. Каждую ночь он утопает всё глубже и не может утонуть. Ведь до рассвета лишь миг. А рассвет несёт свежий ветер с реки.  
В одну из таких ночей, в ночь шумного бала, он встречает её, свою возлюбленную. В саду пылают огни, на жаркий свет летят бабочки-гости, и их вихрь кружит с шорохом между деревьев.  
Их кружение стягивает Ромео и его прекрасную незнакомку шёлковым поясом в один миг. Ночь так темна и так ясна, так сияет, что Ромео различает лишь тёмные глаза у самых своих глаз.  
Розалина лежит разбитой каменной статуей где-то в саду.  
С тех пор каждая ночь ведёт Ромео лишь в сад его возлюбленной. Всеми тайными тропками. Ветер унялся, ветер устал и потерялся между деревьев. Ветер больше не мешает.  
Воспоминания подёрнуты муаровым пологом, и Ромео никогда не может вспомнить, что же именно он видел, и скорее, каждый раз скорее хочет видеть вновь, чтобы вспомнить. День теперь лишь бесконечно длинное ожидание ночи.  
Чтобы вспомнить потоки волос и белые руки, и глаза тёмные, как летние ночи. Губы, алые, как платье, платье алое, как кровь.  
Так, за пологом ночи, проходят дни. Река спит в жарких берегах, и ветер не залетает с неё в город и сад. Свежий ветер с реки. А только жар всё сильней. С каждым днём... каждой ночью жар всё сильнее, сердце всё полнее, радость всё слаще.  
Ромео готов вечно жить в ночи со своей возлюбленной: белые руки, глаза темнее ночи, губы красные, как платье, платье красное, как кровь, — но счастье переполняет его так, что места в ночи становится мало, ведь до рассвета — лишь миг.  
И однажды, когда сердце уже почти полно через край, когда свет струится из него золотыми потоками, Ромео наконец приходит в сад не как вор, а как супруг. Приходит за тем, что никогда не может удержать в памяти, и потому хочет смотреть вечно на своё счастье.  
Ясный день свеж, ветер начинает задувать с реки и шелестит в кронах деревьев.  
Ромео стоит посреди сада, и сад пуст, здесь не было никого и никогда тысячу лет и не будет ещё столько же. Друг-ветер влетает в жестокий терновый куст и режется о него в кровь.  
Пуст сад, пуст город и свеж, и сердце пусто.  
Что-то совсем иное теперь разлито во всём воздухе и тихо шепчет: «Ты опоздал».  
Ромео стоит посреди лета 1593 года, и он опоздал. Он упустил свой июль, и он покинут.  
Из года в год Ромео ждёт посреди сада, посреди города Вероны, посреди всего времени и всех ликов, ждёт только июля. Одного месяца в году, когда вязкая патока становится золотым светом. Одного времени, когда его любовь может воплотиться, когда она — существует. И одной любви, к которой он всегда будет опаздывать.  
Он и сейчас всё ещё там, ожидая любви, которая не перестанет, пока есть мир и есть в мире хоть отблеск города Вероны.  
Бледно улыбаясь, на Ромео из чащи смотрит август. У августа грустные глаза, он уже всё познал.  
Ветер сражается с терновым кустом.  
Время идёт. Будет новое лето.


End file.
